


Forgive Me

by WinterWitch611



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Emotional Hurt, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch611/pseuds/WinterWitch611
Summary: Bucky's temper flares and he takes it out on Clint.





	Forgive Me

“Can you not?”

“C’mon Buck, lighten up,” Clint says as he continues to throw a ball against the wall.

“I asked you nicely. If I have to ask you again we’re gonna have a problem.”

Clint has been trying to get under Bucky’s skin. It’s glaringly obvious. He’s playing with fire, but doesn’t seem to care. This is probably not going to end well.

“And another thing, stop calling me, ‘Buck’. I told you there’s only one person that calls me that and you are definitely NOT him.”

Clint is lonely and a little worried. Steve and Natasha have been on a mission for almost a month now. There has been zero contact. Bruce, and Tony, have been locked in the lab working on something world changing, or so they say. Sam, is visiting family and Thor is, well, no one knows where Thor is at the moment.

In order to distract himself he’s been trying to annoy the shit out of Bucky, at least that way he’ll pay attention to him. They can go days without speaking to each other even though they live under the same roof. In true childish fashion, Clint figures negative attention is better than no attention at all.  

**Thump**  **Thump** **Thump**

“That’s IT!” Bucky jumps up from his chair. It crashes to the floor, Clint flinches at the sound. “I know what you’re trying to do. It’s not gonna work. I don’t have anything to say to you. I don’t wanna talk about how it’s killin’ me that I haven’t heard from Steve. I don’t wanna sit here and “drown” our sorrows together. I just want to eat my dinner in peace and go back to my floor. Is that too much to ask, or are you so stupid you can’t take a hint?!”

The look on Clint’s face as he finishes his tirade is heartbreaking. His mischievous smirk is gone. He bites his bottom lip. His gaze goes to the floor for a moment then to Bucky. “I guess I am stupid. I thought you could use a friend. I was wrong.” He turns, takes a couple steps and stops. “Cold blooded killers don’t need friends, do they? My mistake. Have a nice night.”

Bucky is stunned. He can’t believe what he just said to Clint, he didn’t mean it. He’d never hurt him on purpose. However, what Clint said to him was downright cruel. This is getting way out of hand. The only reason he was trying to distance himself from the archer was because he finds himself attracted to him. If he gets too close, slips up and reveals his feelings, he could lose everything. Between not hearing from Steve and now the fight with Clint, his temper is flaring. The small amount of control he thought he had over his emotions is slipping away.

He heads to the gym. He’ll take it out on a punching bag, or three, so he doesn’t take it out on the walls. An hour later, he’s covered in sweat and his knuckles on his right hand are bleeding. Of course he didn’t stop to wrap his hand, that would have been the smart thing to do. However, logic doesn’t live here today. It’s not like the damage won’t be healed by tomorrow morning anyway, so no big deal.

Bucky feels terrible about how tonight went. If he could take it all back he would. As strongly as he feels he might owe Clint an apology, the archer damn well owes him one in return. Maybe if they can be civil for a few minutes, next time they happen to be in the same room, this can get resolved.

He finds a towel to wrap around his hand and thinks he should probably get cleaned up. Grabbing a quick shake, taking a shower and then passing out sounds like a great plan. When the elevator doors open, Clint is standing in front of him. After a few seconds of awkward silence he pushes past Bucky and walks toward the kitchen.  

“Clint, wait…”

“Go fuck yourself, Barnes.”

That settles that. Clint isn’t ready to talk. It’s only been a couple hours. The hurt is still fresh.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bucky is in the kitchen trying to figure out a way to apologize. It’s been a few days and the archer still won’t even look at him. Maybe there’s something he can do to extend an olive branch. He knows Clint didn’t mean what he said. He was just lashing out since he had just gotten his feelings hurt so completely. So Bucky feels he should be the one to reach out first. He actually misses Clint and his ridiculous attempts to get his attention.

“Fuck!” Bucky shouts followed by a loud crash. “Goddamnit! Why am I even bothering?” he says to himself and then drops the cookie sheet he’s holding in his hand. That causes another loud crash.

“Barnes? Are you okay?”Clint is standing next to the island in the center of the kitchen.

Bucky didn’t even hear him enter the room. As he turns to look at him, he looks like a deer in the headlights.

“Shit, ummm, yeah… yeah, I’m okay. Sorry about all the noise, this is kinda new to me.”

“Okay, well I was just making sure you didn’t hurt yourself or something.” Clint turns to leave.

“Wait. Please, can you just wait a minute?”

“Look, Barnes, it’s okay. I get it. You want to be left alone. It’s my fault for pushing the issue.” He looks up and takes a deep breath before he continues. “I’m not stupid, and I _can_ take a hint. I just didn’t want to, that’s all. I … ya know what, forget it…”

“Bucky.”

“What?”

“My friends call me Bucky.” He takes a small step closer to Clint, making sure to maintain eye contact as he speaks. “It’s also okay if you want to call me Buck.”

“But you said…”

“Yeah, just forget everything I said the other day.” He takes a few more steps, cautiously, waiting to see if Clint backs up or moves away. He doesn’t. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I was way outta line.” He reaches out like he’s going to place his hand on Clint’s waist, slowly, just as before to gauge the reaction. He doesn’t move away, he steps closer. “I was afraid if you knew how I really felt you’d be pissed or disgusted. Pushing my feelings down made me angry. I took it out on you and you don’t deserve that. I just wanted you to know…”

Clint leans forward and presses his lips to Bucky’s gently, tentatively. His body stiffens like he’s waiting to get hit. Bucky doesn’t hit him, he pulls him closer and deepens the kiss.

“Now that that’s settled,” Bucky says as he pulls back slightly. “help me make these damn apology cookies before I burn the whole tower down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Caramell0w


End file.
